Cards with a magnetic stripe are widely used. For example, credit cards with a magnetic stripe can be used at grocery stores, electronic stores, restaurants, electronic payment kiosks, etc. However, as cards with magnetic stripes are increasingly used in different environments and machines, these cards can be damaged due to fractures, cracks, scratches, or chemical damage. Accordingly, improved protection for cards with magnetic stripes is desirable.